Lester
by Consulting.Drunk
Summary: She made a mistake moving to Hells kitchen. (Au where the X-men are fictional, my OC grows up the hard way and lots of bloody scenes... I’ll have a better summary soon). (Poindexter x oc?) or is it whahahaha


"-Like a lighting bolt, turning his heart to dust. And as the other faced him innocently, blue eyes glowing ferociously and rose red lips plump and becoming. He had the strange urge to bend over and kiss them ... "No." he thought. Feeling his face turn red with embarrassment and denial-he didn't -" she muttered at the climax she had reached in her story, oblivious to the small rays of daylight lightly dancing on her screen.

She'd stayed up all night and it was worth it... one more chapter and one of (probably) best slow burn fics she had ever written would be complete.

"Thin-"

"Laverne I swear to god, shut the fuck up!"

She jumped at the figure, lurking behind her. Dressed in her pink pyjamas and a strange polka dot bath robe. She smirked awkwardly lifting her empty smiley face mug- to hide her angry friends glare- and disapproving frown.

"Enough Laverne".

"NO!" she cried, in horror. Her reflexes failing her as one of her favourite mugs was slapped out her hand, landing awkwardly on the cheap (yet rentable) flat floor. She did not feel one bit sympathetic after all the laminated "wooden" ground, was slowly turning black (like her sad wilting soul).

"But you don't understand. Erik finally has realised that he has been a complete ass and that the one person he hates is actually the one that he loves. THIS au will and is working and WILL NOT- are you listening - fail. A master has to finish their work"

A tired laugh was her only reply, as she reached for yet another coffee stained mug. Ignoring the dull sensation in her fingers: she picked up the kettle that had finished bubbling away beside her, pouring water into her mug. Her pencil acting as a spoon, slowly stirring the brown coffee granules.

She licked the pencil thoughtfully, "Kara this otp is so fucking canon, I will not rest until all 15 chapters have been complete- do you hear me". Taking a sip from the revolting attempt at making coffee in her hands. Her friend watched visibly cringing in in disgust, taking it out of her grasp.

"Kara", Laverne growled lowly, "Give it to me and I promise I'll go to sleep"

"It's 7am", she replied with a glare.

She responded with a loud strained chortle, using the opportunity to check the time on her phone. "Oh"

"This", her friend pointed, scrunching her nose up at the coffee filled mug, "is disgusting."

She groaned loudly "It's Saturday!"

Curtains flew open, as morning light flooded the flat. She hissed loudly at the sudden change in environment. "It's too fucking bright"

"Unlike you" muttered Kara, rummaging through the disorganised oak stained chest of drawers that held the few items that her friend owned.

"I heard that"

At the bottom, behind what could be literally hundreds of marvel comics, lay a surprisingly well folded t shirt and jet black jeans. Her friend picked them up and placed them on the bed calmly. "Jeremy is moving in today... so don't kill him".

Laverne's ears puckered up comically, and Kara immediately regretted her choice in friendships. As the sounds of what Laverne called "smooching noises" filled the small bedroom... she rolled her eyes. She didn't think of Jeremy like that- but that didn't matter because her friends couldn't be reasoned with. Everyone was paired up and she would always form what she called an "otp".

She was leaving anyway, for Hell's Kitchen, so she wanted to make the most of the 'encouragement' as much as she could.

"Shut up". Muttered Kara, was her only reply. It was enough though and she laughed.

Laverne in this instance was persistent, not stopping, as she started to make ridiculously loud moaning noises. Which was ridiculous, since Jeremy was g-.

She sighed. As an idea struck her like a cane.

She didn't want to do this...

"Stucky is canon", she deadpanned ( even though she was oblivious to what 'stucky' was/is. All she knew what Laverne did not like it).

"What the fuck! What the act-NO that is sooo wrong why would you- THEY ARE BROTHERS KARA"

She watched in delight as her friend picked up her clothes, chatting... wait no that wasn't the right word... growling away angrily. She drowned it out and turned to slowly close the door.

"Oh why do you hate me so! Does he not realise I can see past the fake smiles and supposedly sympathetic attitude. I know very well that, that hypocritical loony, little-"

* * *

It was Saturday, and after hours of persistent negotiations and subtle threats. Kara had convinced her introverted friend that getting out of bed and straying away from the tedious clatter of her ancient acre laptop would do her more good than her current moping over her fan fiction, which was begging to sound more like a made up story irrelevant to the adventures of Charles Xavier and his angry friend/ lover or whatever Laverne was gradually hinting towards.

They were sat in the centre of Oxfordshire by a coffee shop with not much of a view, oh no.

It wasn't the location that had stopped them both but, the large scale shop that was 5 painful minutes away from opening. And eager as Kara herself, was to enter and purchase a good book or two, her friend was whiling away the minutes switch between insulting her poor professor and talking about emailing her book to someone.

"- ass hole who told to me go see a thera-"

She looked up from her mug and glared playfully at her friend, "Who's this person you're about to email?"

"Shhhh we are talking about my rude professor, who thinks that I'm ma-"

"Well we both know you are", she snorted loudly.

Her friend punched her arm lightly, "Why? Why side with him?"

Placing a both hands over her eyes, she feigned crying, making odd chortling noises. When the sound of plinking, snapped them both out of their banter. If she wasn't so enchanted by the store about to open she would have laughed at their comical state.

Both of them where sat, staring at each other, grinning like mad women. Even Pietro Maximoff would be surprised at how fast they both had shot up from their seats and entered that ridiculously large store.

Darting past the crowds of men, women and children just as eager to enter. She watched her friend inhale the scent of oak, coffee and books. She felt her heart tug as Laverne reminded her of what her sister was like.

She frowned. Shaking her head quickly.

Stop.

The store had done well, adding wooden selves and free coffee, for its customers. Red fabric sofas decorated the centre of the store, she laughed at her friends comical squeals as she spotted the honorary comic book shelves.

She laughed again, and made her way to look for her latest book recommendation, it was called "Carrie" by "Stephen King", who was an author she personally aspired to be as popular and as talented as. The book was about a girl with telekinesis, to which she knew she would enjoy. Sometimes she imagined she had powers, she liked the idea of being a telepath, so that she could convince people to change their mind. She could have used her power to save her sister... maybe she wouldn't have died. If only-

No, it was a fantasy.

(Maybe they'd hate you less, if where real)

But you could only dream.

(Maybe)

She hadn't realised how profound her grip on the book was, till she heard a small rip.

She flinched, "Shit".

Taking a look around for onlookers she then awkwardly placed the torn book at the back of the shelf and replaced it with another, quickly pacing away, before anyone could accuse her of anything.

She wondered round, looking at each shelf, though she'd found what she'd been looking for. She picked up a moleskin notebook on the way back to her friend, who looked busy.

"Listen here prick, it's the 21st century and I like comic books", she hissed grabbing a ridiculous amount of comic books, tipping out of her grip, like an overflowing jug full of water. "And for the record, it's not Laura Kirney, it's Laura Kinney...".

Her just about coherent mumble was heard by the dumb fold teenage boys, with acne scarring their pubescent faces. Their faces crumbled in anger as Laverne took her arm, guiding her to the tills. "Can you believe them?

"Laura Kirney! Ha".

They both laughed.

* * *

Laverne did not consider herself a matchmaker but, boy oh boi, Jeremy and Kara were the opt to top her list. She watched them converse silently between them, as a fan fiction started brewing in her head. She eyed her computer longingly, the urge to write was like being addicted to drugs. Her ecstasy. She'd marry her computer, if it were allowed.

Oh that would make a great fan fiction...

Just 10 minutes wouldn't hurt.

She reached her hand out slowly, snaking it's way to the table. She watched Laverne and Jeremy, eagle eyed hoping they wouldn't notice. She was so close, but her arm was unfortunately too short, craning her body to the side she moved centimetres closer... so damn close... She watched Jeremy place a hand on her friends thigh, chortling, her brain celebrated in excitement,

(Because it was cannon, yes it was)

it did not last long, however as both heads turned to look at her, with disapproving glances. "Put it back" they nagged in unison. And out of pure joy she fell to the ground, hugging the laminated floors, she did not bother getting up as she planned their wedding in her head.

10 minutes.

She had 10 minutes to get Jeremy admit he was hopelessly in love with Kara. She watched him carefully, she could work on the fan art too, she could draw his white hair, and blue eyes, in fact. She was already picturing his and Kara kids,

"Excuse me"

She snapped out of her daze, blinking for a few odd seconds.

"Did you say mine and Kara children?"

Shit she hadn't said that out loud... had she?

She chuckled awkwardly, " You like Kara right?", leaning forward slightly she waited in anticipation.

"Y-es"

"Like.. like like her?" She pushed. Watching him fidget.

The poor guys flustered. She thought as he continued to gape, mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Finally he paused, almost in realisation.

(Yessssss)

Her eyes widened, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Laverne, you do realise that i'm-"

Just as her question was about to be answered after years of glorious shipping, she was abruptly interrupted by the door opening and closing. No no no, not when he's about to confess!

Though by the looks of it he'd lost track of the conversation completely. She shifted to look behind her and saw a brown haired, ridiculously tall, smug looking guy. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and rubbed her chin comically, "Who's he?" She pointed.

She got nothing but a glare from both Kara and Jeremy, she had noticed, that Jeremy had gone a peculiar shade of red. She turned back to the smug stranger in their apartment.

"We've met...", he said in a really really obvious and strong British accent. Resisting the urge to cringe, and trying to hold her tongue, she replied "Nope"

"Yes, three times"

"Right"

"With both Jeremy and Kara, they were there with you.."

"Right"

She watched smug dude turn to Kara, and say "Is she mad or stupid?"

Was she mad or stupid? Ha! She lurched forward, standing, ready to hit him. But no, she stopped when she heard both her friends laugh. And it wasn't their usual laughs, oh no it was... fake... high pitched.

(He wasn't even funny)

With her anger subsiding she regained her composure, squaring her shoulders, she walked up too him standing up straight and deadpanned

"How would you like to die?"

Oh if she could describe the horror on his face... because she was a little bit mad, everyone was. She sometimes liked to exaggerate it, and pretend to be one of her characters.

It didn't take long for her to burst out laughing.

"Take a seat, please Erik" said Kara with a sigh.

Her ears puckered up, so smug guy was called Erik... interesting.

(Ironic really)

He took a seat next to Jeremy, hand outstretched on the back of the sofa, she watched Kara place drinks on the table,mindful of her laptop resting on it. She also noticed Kara was blushing profusely... interesting.

She crossed her legs, on the sofa and glared at him momentarily, watching Kara and Erik interact. Her friends face had turn to a crimson shade of red, for a second she wondered if she was ill. And as for Erik, the sick bastard looked as if he was about to place his dirty shoes on her oak coffee table, that's she regularly wiped down (well Kara did) every single day (it still counted as her taking care of it though).

(That's what she thought anyway)

"Catch!"

Ah he took his time. Although what she didn't know is that her friend had been staring at Erik, just as longingly and her friend Kara had. She didn't take much notice at the bottle of beer coming her way, as she caught it rather gracefully for someone of her limited sporting ability. In fact, she though, limited was an understatement.

She'd just stare him down as she waited for someone to say something, she had decided that she did not like Erik. Taking the bottle in her hands she placed the cap under her ring twisting and pulling it up brutally. It was a great party trick, that she had initially tried to teach Jeremy, but he kept complaining about the metal cap piercing his skin.

She looked at her the cap in her hands, she could go bin it. Or she could embrace her current care free-ish state. So without much more thought, she threw it at him. Completely satisfied at the brutal slapping sound it made against his jaw.

Boom bitch.

She waited for his reaction, just an excuse for him to leave, she did not like people imposing on her live, or her routine. To her disbelief, he did not react to the painful looking crimson blob forming on his cheek. He didn't do anything (for a good few seconds) momentarily halting the conversation he was having with her friends. She saw Kara eyes shine in shock, and then for what felt like an eternity, he turned. Looking at her, he blinked once... twice... and laughed.

And so did everybody else, like a chain reaction. Laverne had never been so confused.

So she sat like that, for what could have been a hour, in silence. Growing tired of small talk, and the strange lingering gazed both Kara and Jeremy gave the stranger in their apartment.

Bastard ruined the otp.

Yes, that he did. No way would she ship Erik and Kara, oh no. She looked at her computer lying on her coffee table, once more and picked it up quickly. Rummaging around for her worn combat boots, she sloppy placed them on, not bothering to lace them up.

"Where are you going?" someone called back.

" To finish my fan fiction"

She slammed the door shut.

* * *

The first time she had met her friend was strange. She was walking around with Jeremy, talking about the incident in the cafeteria, that had ended in chaos, when they saw a strange small girl with brown hair staring out of the library window. They both didn't think much of it at first, one lap around the campus and she was still there. Two hours later and they both couldn't believe there eyes. She was still there and alone.

Staring.

From there on she sort of adopted Laverne from that day on. Not because she was a replacement, someone in place of her dead sister.

It was Jeremy who began to notice things about Laverne, for instance, she seemed to have significantly limited range of expression. She would laugh or get angry, but she didn't really stray between the two emotions. When she was angry she would sit alone, anywhere in silence for hours. They tried to get her to socialise with others but.. she would always attempt to avoid social situations and close interaction with others.

So that's how they kept it.

Sometimes you wouldn't guess she had problems recently, it hadn't been a problem at all...

"What's wrong with her?" She heard Erik say, without any glimmer of sarcasm and his usual cockiness. She turned to face him and realised that maybe Laverne could make another friend. His eyebrows where furrowed in confusion, and he leant forward, to get up.

She held her hand up, " She'll be alright, she's just not good with new people".

She chuckled awkwardly, as she saw Jeremy fidget awkwardly, she gave him a sympathetic look. The boy was hopelessly crushing, after someone/ something that would never happen.

"Actually- " she turned to Erik quickly, a strange idea forming in her head. "There's a cafe down the road 5 minutes from here called The Black Griffin", she smiled softly at him,"Go talk to her".

She typed away quickly taking sips every time she reached her considered paragraph length. She slammed her laptop shut abruptly rubbing her hands across her face.

This is why she wished she would throw herself into one of her stories, the void of endless mystery that she could control. Why couldn't she just stick herself there? Reality was difficult and drugs weren't an option to her ... anymore.

No one knew about that.

She rubbed her wrist in frustration, feeling the raised lines etched onto her skin.

What could she do?

She looked up as footsteps approached her. Her eye brows furrowed in confusion, how did he know where to find her?

What could she do ?

Act

She stared at him, watching him carefully, as he took a chair and placed it on the opposite side of the table in front of her. His brown hair falling across his black abyss coloured eyes, it took a smooth shake of a head for him to return his hair to its original position.

Her eyes narrowed, was he going to speak or continue to brood in silence awkwardly, as she verged boredom and anxiety?

"Laverne, why did you go? Your friends are worried". He said in a low voice that sounded almost pitiful.

It's time to grow up Laverne, be a normal human.

"To write". She states simply, glaring at him.

"What about?" He continued, and she knew it was his awful attempt at stating he was interested in forming a friendship with her. She wasn't dumb, she'd read enough books to know how people act.

But the real question was why?

"Why are you here Erik?" She said putting emphasis on his name.

"I asked them if I could talk to you", he said quickly tempted to roll her eyes, the ass holes finger twitched like a dogs dick. He couldn't have made it any more obvious he was lying.

"Yeah uh look, I like to be alone, so if you'd like to leave, then you'd make life easy for the both of us", she suggested.

"Nah I don't want to leave", he sighed, smirking. "We can sit here in silence all day if you'd like. I'm a patient man"

She yanked her laptop screen scoffing.

* * *

He was patient man, yes she'd give him that. A notification popped up on her laptop urgently, almost lingering.

"Hells Kitchen: Has Pointdexter been freed?"

She sighed, "I'm leaving England, look after Kara, she likes you."

"I know and I will." He sighed, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes", she said and she was unsure as she did so. But first she needed to get a hammer and get rid of her laptop.

* * *

 **Side note: This needs so much editing, erghhhh**

 **Basically, the X-men don't exist in this AU.**

 **I know this seems really happy and all but, it's gonna get dark as hell. If you've seen Season 3 of Daredevil, then you'll know that Benjamin Poindexter (Bullseye) is an absolute psychopath.**

 **Also my character is going to have to seriously grow up, because she's currently awfully childish and living in a bubble. So that's some guaranteed character development.**

 **I don't think Matt (Daredevil) will play a big part in this fic, it's going to focus on Poindexters murderous tendencies, as well as my (hopefully not cliché) original character.**

 **Also damn, the actor who plays Poindexter is hot.**

 **Enjoy xx**


End file.
